BathroomSex! What's that spell!
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Oh my god, Teme! This is better than porn!" "Hey kid, that's my daughter out there!" "D-Did I say porn! I-I meant corn!"


**TEXTING BUDDY ALERT: **_Hey everyone! I finally got a new phone and I'm now looking for texting buddies. I know I had a few before but I never got a chance to text them because of my old phone. So if you are interested then send my a private message and I'll text you as soon as I get it. :D_

**B-a-t-h-r-o-o-m-S-e-x! What's that spell?**

**By: Regina Guthrie **

"Teme! Teme! Did you _see_ that girl!" A blond male squealed in surprise as he pulled on the cotton sleeve of the man that sat next to him. Grumbling under his breath in irritation, Sasuke tried to pull his arm away from his idiot of a best friend.

"Hn." Was his reply as he glared at the forms that lay in front of him, giggling and flaunting their petite bodies in their extra short mini skirts that went way up over their mid-thighs and their little shirts that could have been called bras because they ended right below their breasts.

"T-o-u-c-h-d-o-w-n! What's that spell!" Their little cheery voices screamed up to the crowd. Sasuke scuffed. _'S-l-u-t-s. What's that spell?'_ The Uchiha thought to himself bitterly as he rolled his eyes at a blond cheerleader who winked at him. He wasn't interested. Sure her long silky hair shone in the sun lightly just so and her baby blue orbs sparkled while her extremely white teeth could blind. Not to mention that tight little body. But she wasn't his type. No where's near his type.

"Oh my god, Teme! This is better than porn!" Naruto screeched, causing a few people in the stands that were seated in front of them to turn and glare.

"Hey kid, that's my daughter out there!" A man snapped, glaring at Naruto furiously as if he intended on skinning the pore guy, which he probably did. Naruto's goofy grin dropped slightly as he stared at the man in horror.

"D-Did I say porn? I-I meant corn!" He said, waving his hands in the air slightly while laughing nervously. "Uck! Who likes corn! _Anything's _better then corn!"

"Are you saying that my daughters hard work and devotion to this sport is nothing but corn to you?" The man yelled, standing up from his seat as he burned holes into Naruto's skull. The blue orbed high school student gulped as he slowly sat down next to Sasuke, a little too close for the Uchiha's comfort. The man who was integrating the blond looked very hefty and tall. He could squish Naruto!

"What he means sir is that corn is considered a delicacy in some counties and to be able to see such amazing performers such as your daughter is also a delicacy." Sasuke mumbled out in irritation. He hated when Naruto got himself into trouble and he'd have to come to his rescue. It annoyed the shit out of him. Especially when he had to explain things to people. That meant talking and possibly a lot of it.

Naruto sighed in relief as he watched the man's shoulders relax slightly at Sasuke's words. The man then grinned at the two, causing Naruto to jump at his sudden attitude change.

"You think so? She is pretty good at it isn't she?" He asked in pride as he glanced back down at the cheerleaders, looking for his daughter.

"Aye." Sasuke replied carelessly as he too began to watch the hyperactive girls again. He felt himself drool a little when his eyes caught a flash of pink from the corner of the field. Snapping his gaze away from the cheerleaders and towards the only girl that could ever catch his attention he smirked. She was late and that meant push-up's for her as her punishment from the couch. Oh how he loved to watch her do push-ups.

"Hey! Look! It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto squealed in delight as he pointed towards the pink haired girl who was breathing heavily when she finally came to a stop in front of all the other cheerleaders. Sasuke took notice to how her skirt was a bit more wrinkled then the other girls' and the way her top was a little bit shorter then the other cheerleaders, much to his disliking. He didn't want people to see that much skin of his cherry blossom.

"Finally." Sasuke mumbled out in irritation when in reality, he was excited to be getting to see her do those push-up.

His onyx orbs scanned her tight little form as she talked to the very pissed off couch that was standing in front of her with her arms crossed, foot tapping against the ground. He licked his lips slowly as he watched word after word roll from her mouth, loving the way her tongue moved in her mouth and sometimes slithered out a bit with a few syllables. Her chest was still heaving and the way it moved up and down had him in a trance. God, the things this girl did to him.

Sakura Haruno wasn't like all the other cheerleaders on the squad. Oh no, she was nothing like them. Even when she stood out in front of a huge crowd in her small little skimpy uniform anyone could tell she was different. Her huge jade eyes shown with innocence and her movements were graceful. Her smile wasn't seductive but cute and welcoming. She didn't appear to be cheerleader material from the inside but from the outside was a whole different story. Her tight little body was more fit and sexy then any of the other girls on the squad and her long silky pink hair only added to her sex appeal. She was a jewel. There was nothing about her that wasn't perfect.

She wasn't a slut but she could have been considered a tease considering she had such perfect features and yet never put out. Sasuke smirked at the thought and continued to eye her. That was going to change. Sakura Haruno was going to put out for Sasuke Uchiha if he had a say in it.

Breathing in slowly the Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he watched the emerald orbed beauty bend down and slowly lower her perfect body down onto the ground. Her arms held her upper body up as her legs were stretched out behind her. Sasuke hummed in contentment to himself as he watched her short skirt ride up even more towards her ass as she began to bend her arms and then lift herself up.

Sasuke couldn't control the images that flashed in his mind of her in that position with himself behind her, thrusting into her little body while she screamed his name.

"Eww! Sasuke-teme! Don't tell me you're having dirty thoughts about your girlfriend again! That's gross!" Naruto screeched in disgust as he scooted away from the Uchiha who was red in the face. Not from embarrassment but from his heated thoughts. Damn Naruto and his damn loud interruptions.

**~..::::..~**

**B-a-t-h-r-o-o-m-S-e-x! What's that spell?**

**~..::::..~**

"Aww! Pore Sakura was late again and had to do push-ups." Ino baby-talked as she walked over to her best friend who was sitting on the paved track, trying to catch her breath still from her sprint towards the field and her latest work out of push-ups. Glaring up at the blond the pink haired girl only stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up, Ino! I had tutoring!" Sakura hissed as she roughly grabbed the hand the blue orbed cheerleader was offering and pulled herself up. Ino snickered while shaking her head.

"Give up the books sweetie, cheerleaders aren't supposed to be smart remember?" She teased, flicking the girl's forehead slightly too only receive a growl and a scowl from the pink haired girl before her.

"Well if they intend to do something with their lives like I do then they would be smart. Life isn't just about strutting around in practically nothing, you know." Sakura shot back, glaring at her best friend. Even though they acted as if they hated one another it was totally opposite.

Sakura and Ino had first met in third grade and were enemies at first sight. They had hated each other until they entered the fifth grade when Hinata had befriended both of them and they had no choice but to hang out with each other. As time had past the two became closer and closer until they were nearly unseporatable. That was until seventh grade came around and they both had laid eyes on the number one student of the class, Sasuke Uchiha.

Not only was the Uchiha smart but he was a killer quarter back for the three years he had played. He was everything in one. He had the best looks out of all the boys of their class. His onyx orbs were memorizing and his black traces were stunning and perfect. Every feature on the boy's body looked as though it was crafted for perfection. Not only did he have looks though, he was as sharp as a whip and extremely smart. He was always on the top of the class and no one had ever beaten him in anything.

When tenth grade had rolled around Ino and Sakura were still enemies and looking for any way to make the other look bad. Ino had been cheering since the eighth grade when she had found out Sasuke was on the foot ball team. Sakura on the other hand hadn't cheered at all and was extremely busy with her studies, asking the Uchiha for help once in a while, which he declined most of the time.

Neither of their efforts to get the Uchiha's attention were working up until they had entered eleventh grade. In an effort to make Sakura look bad, Ino had signed her name under the tryout sheet, knowing that the pink haired girl wouldn't show up and that would give the team another reason to pick on her, since they already went at her about her hair and about how her nose was always shoved in books. But little did Ino expect that Sakura would prance into the room and blow the squad off their seats. She was talented and they had no choice but to take her.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to notice the way Sakura was neglecting her class work in order to practice the cheers. He didn't like it and after a while, he voiced his opinion. He cornered her one day after practice, pushing her into a small ally way that wasn't far from the school grounds. He demanded to know why she had joined the squad when it obviously wasn't for her and she in turn took this as an insult. But when she went off at him and tried to push him away something inside of him clicked and his lips forcefully pressed against hers. They had been going out ever since.

At the beginning of the current year, senior year, Sasuke had quit football and decided to just enjoy the last year of high school he had. He had tried to convince Sakura to do the same but she refused. She had grown to love the sport she was in and she didn't want to give up the last year she would be able to do it. Sasuke threw a fit about it at first, but came to except it.

Somewhere in between the lines of the middle of eleventh grade and the beginning of twelfth, Ino and Sakura had mended their friendship, seeing as though Sakura had won and were, once again, best friends.

Sakura glanced up towards the stands where she knew her boyfriend would be present, as he always was for her games; she began to search for her lover. Scanning the crowd slowly her eyes finally met with the dark orbs of the man she had fallen in love with. Smiling widely, Sakura jumped up and down slightly as she raised her hand as far up as she could, waving towards the Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked at her but then looked back towards the field of players.

"He's been eyeing you ever since you arrived." Ino informed, scanning the male she had wanted in the past. She still was kind of jealous of Sakura. I mean, who wouldn't be? Just look at him!

"I would hope so." Sakura giggled, turning back to the game as she took her spot in the stagger of cheerleaders. Sasuke had made a point to tell her the only reason he came to the games anymore was to see her cheer. Everything else had bored him. To play football was one thing, but to watch it was a totally different story as he had put it.

"Sooo" Ino drug out, wiggling her eyebrows at the pink haired girl as she teetered back and forth on her tip toes with her hands behind her back. ""Have you let him kick it through the goal posts yet?" Ino asked, smirking dirtily at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Not quiet catching her best friends drift. "You know! Have you let him spike it in the end zone maybe?"

"What are you talking about?" The jade eyed girl asked, raising a perfect slender eyebrow at her friend. Her expression showed that she thought the blond was a bit Looney but Ino just rolled her eyes at this.

"Sex Sakura! I'm talking about Sex!" She groaned out as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Which in her eyes she had made it pretty clear that was what she was talking about. What else could her phrases have meant?

Sakura's face became inflamed by Ino's words as she looked down at the ground, scuffing one of her white sneakers back and forth across the cement. "I -Uh- We haven't -um- Done... _That_ yet." She stuttered, not liking the path this conversation was taking. Sure Ino was her best friend but some things still seemed a bit too personal to the pink haired girl. She didn't like to talk about such things. It made her feel awkward.

Ino stared at her best friend with an amused expression. Sakura was so innocent and the blond found it hilarious. "You're so cute Sakura! With your little red cheeks and your flustered expression! Sasuke-kun hasn't introduced our little Sakura to what lies underneath has he? Aww! You baby you!" The blue orbed cheerleader teased as she laughed at how red Sakura's face was turning. Teasing her was priceless some times!

"S-Shut up!" Sakura squealed, throwing one of her fluffy pom-poms at her friend, causing Ino to squeal in surprise and throw it back.

**~..::::..~**

**B-a-t-h-r-o-o-m-S-e-x! What's that spell?**

**~..::::..~**

_After The Game_

"Hello ladies!" Naruto purred as he ran over towards the fence that separated the field from the stands. Some of the cheerleaders turned to glance at him for a moment but then their gaze shifted towards the annoyed male walking behind him with his hands thrusted deep in his pockets with a scowl over taking his features.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun how have you been!"

"You're looking as great as always, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched all the girls completely ignore him and head straight for his best friend. That was a shot to his ego alright.

"H-hey ladies! Wanna hear a joke?" Naruto yelled, running over towards Sasuke who was looking disgusted by the girls that were crowding around him. He was pretty happy they were separated by the metal fence at the moment.

No one answered the blonde as they continued to fawn over the Uchiha.

"Why did the ghost become a cheerleader?" He asked in excitement. The girls all stopped for a moment to listen to Naruto after hearing the word 'cheerleader' in his joke. Noticing he had their attention he smirked before clearing his throat, hardly holding back the stifles of laughter. "She liked to show off her school spirit! Hahaha! Get it! Spirit! Hahaha!" The blond busted out into laughter as he clutched his stomach. While he thought he had said the funniest thing in the world, the cheerleaders only looked at him in annoyance.

"That was stupid." One of them mumbled while placing her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Yea. How can you even be friends with him, Sasuke-kun? He's a freak." Another continued, turning towards the annoyed Uchiha who only grunted.

"C'mon girls let's go." Another said, completely disgusted with the blond boy who was still doubled over. They all nodded before they started to sway their hips as they walked off.

"W-Wait!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch his breath. "I'm in the marching band! I know how to use my lips professionally!" He told them, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He was pretty confident that would get them. Cheerleaders liked experienced boys, or so he had heard from movies. One of the girls turned towards him and winced at his sloppy smirk.

"...you're gay!" She squealed in disgust as she backed even further away. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that over took his features at the girl's words. Naruto nearly gagged.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" He tried to tell them, waving his hands back and forth in front of him as she shook his head frantically.

"Ew! That's gross! C'mon girls let's go." And with that they left. Naruto sighed while looking up at the sky.

"Will I ever get a girlfriend?" He whined to the heavens while slouching his shoulders.

"No."

"Teme!"

**~..::::..~**

**B-a-t-h-r-o-o-m-S-e-x! What's that spell?**

**~..::::..~**

"Sasuke-kun!" A squeal echoed for behind the Uchiha. Stopping in his steps he didn't even turn to glance at her as he waited for her to catch up, a smirk stretching across his pale features. When he felt her slender arms lace around his neck and her bust press up against his back he couldn't help the wave of lust that trickled down his spine. She drove him over the edge and to say he didn't like it would be a complete and total lie. "Did you see me? I did a back-tuck during second quarter!" She squealed as she let go of him so he could turn to face her.

"Hm" The Uchiha smirked with a nod as he took in his girlfriend's features. Her jade eyes were shinning with excitement and the smile that stretched across her face gave him butterflies. Strands of her pink hair messily tried to escape from the tight pony-tail she had on the top of her head and her tiny little body was bouncing up and down slightly do to her happiness.

Stepping closer to the high school cheerleader, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her body up against his. Sakura giggled when his nose snuggled into the junction of her neck and his arms tightened. Lifting her fingers up she laced them into his dark locks and started to tug playfully on them, knowing very well how much he enjoyed the action. It gave her chills when he held her like this, all needy and lovey. It was so un-Sasuke-like and yet she soaked it up as much as she could when he dished it out to her.

Sakura squealed when she felt his forceful hands slip under her skirt and squeeze her ass, kneading at the flesh roughly. Biting down on her lip softly Sakura pulled away slightly to look up into the Uchiha's eyes, only to be met with pure lust clouding his dark orbs. Just when she thought he couldn't look hotter he goes and proves her wrong.

"Sasuke-kun" She breathed as he swiftly lowered his lips down onto the flesh of her neck, sucking the pale layers of skin into his mouth and sucking on them gingerly, causing his pink haired girlfriend to let out a soft whimper. Her fingers fisted into his hair as his lips moved up to her jaw line, nipping and kissing at it. His hands began to squeeze at her backside with more force, pushing her front to make contact with the tight tint in his pants.

A pink blush covered the jade orbed girl's cheeks as she felt Sasuke push her clothed mound up against his strained erection. He had never done this to her before and she was nervous. She didn't know how to react to his actions.

But before she could voice her worries his warm lips covered her plump ones eagerly. She couldn't think straight with his hot breath mixing with hers as his tongue pocked out and slipped through her parted lips, exploring and battling with her own. She felt dizzy and hot. He was driving her over the edge.

Pulling back from the kiss Sasuke's breathing was heavy as he scanned his girlfriends face. "I need you." He whispered huskily as he crushed his lips back onto hers and forcefully used his hands to shove her upwards until she was straddling his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips continued to mold together and his hands continued to squeeze her backside.

Sakura let out a heavy moan when she felt Sasuke thrust his pelvis upwards towards her center. God it felt good. She whimpered once more when his lips separated from hers and their eyes locked. For a moment everything was still and quiet between the two of them. Their heavy breathing and the heavy conversations going on around them were the only things filling their sense of hearing at that moment.

"Sasuke-kun, you can put me down now." Sakura whispered as she finally became aware of all the dirty stares they were receiving from students passing by. A red blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Had they really just did that in public? How humiliating.

Sasuke only smirked at his girlfriends innocents and gave her ass another squeeze, causing the pink haired girl to jump slightly, rubbing up on his erection. Sasuke groaned.

"Not done yet." He mumbled as he gripped her ass a bit tighter and began to roughly grind her hips into his. Sakura gasped loudly as his erection jammed against her opening and her head fell limp to his shoulder blade.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She moaned as her finger nails dug deeper into the flesh of his neck every time he rolled her hips a certain way. Grunting, the Uchiha thrusted his hips up to meet with the rocking movement he had created, trying to feel as much of her as possible. Her heavy panting in his ear was only turning him on even more and the way she helped with the grinding of her hips only made him harder, so hard that his hands were shaking with want.

"Sakura" He panted. "I can't" He tried to breath but a grunt interrupted him. He couldn't control himself anymore. "I can't wait. I need you." He quickly hissed out when he felt her thrust against him.

"O-okay." She squeaked, trying her hardest to hang onto him. Sasuke didn't waste any time to walk as quickly as he could towards the bathrooms that were stationed near the conception stands. Still having Sakura wrapped around his torso, he shoved past the crowds of people standing in the way; he didn't even care to listen to some of their curses and threats because right now all he wanted was to fuck his girlfriend.

"Girls or boys?" His husky voice quivered a bit with his question but Sakura hardly noticed as she shook her head.

"Either one" She whimpered. She couldn't help the nervous feeling that started to creep up her stomach as Sasuke entered one of the bathrooms and quickly entered the biggest stall they had, locking it with shaking fingers and then shoving her up against the wall. Sakura moaned when his lips attached to her neck again and his hands started fumbling with the zipper of his jeans.

"Jeez Sakura, you're so addicting it's annoying." At his raspy words Sakura giggled, running her fingers tenderly through his silky black locks. She listened as his jeans fell to the floor and unwrapped her legs from around his waist when he began to pull at her skirt and spankies. Her heart started to thud in her chest and she had butterflies in her stomach as he came back up and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm scared." She whimpered, fear lacing into her words. She hadn't intended on sounding so pathetic. Wrinkling her nose at her voice she looked down at the ground. Sasuke only smirked and laid another kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be." Was the last thing he whispered into her ear before he shoved his cock into her tight form. A gasp erupted from her lips as she thrusted her head into his shoulder. A zip of pain flashed through her being but just as fast as it came it was gone and all she could feel was the swelling of her heart at the thought of being joined to the core with the man she loved with everything. "You okay?" He asked, not moving while he waited for her to tell him to.

"Y-yeah. G-go ahead." She murmured, gasping as he pulled out of her but then thrusted back in. She couldn't help the moans and whimpers that flowed from her lips every time he thrusted back into her. It didn't embarrass her though seeing that his grunts were coming out constantly as well as he gritted his teeth with scrunched up eyebrows. If only she had a picture of him like this, all sweaty and concentrated. It was sexy.

After a while, she began to thrust her hips up to meet his, causing the pleasure building up in her stomach to increase and the look on her lovers face in intensify. Smiling through pants, Sakura lifted her shaking hands up to grab onto the Uchiha's hair line and pull his lips down to hers. In a matter of seconds she exploded and a quiver shot through her body. Two more thrusts later, Sasuke hissed as he spilt into her as well. The passion shook both of their beings as they clung to each other.

Wrapping his arms around her waist the Uchiha held her close to him and tried to catch his breath, resting his forehead on her shoulder as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"Sasuke-kun that was amazing." Sakura murmured, cuddling further into his embrace. She felt the vibrations of his chest against hers as he chuckled.

"Yeah, well just wait until next time." Sakura giggled.

"Wel-"

"Hey Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan? You know what?" At the sound of Naruto's voice both forms stiffened. Sasuke's hold on Sakura tightened as her face began to turn the shade of a cherry. Naruto. Naruto was in the bathroom. Naruto was in the bathroom they were having sex in. Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's chest in embarrassment. Out of all people, why Naruto? They both continued to ask.

"W-What?" Sakura squeaked, finally getting up enough courage to answer the blond dobe.

"You both are inconsiderate ass holes."

**TA-DA! :D Well there you have it! Another one shot! I'm kinda excited cause I'm finally about to start a chapter story I think! I have a great idea and I can't wait to write it but sadly you might have to wait a week for it. :( But anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I tried really hard to make something that you'd all like! Please review? :D**


End file.
